Fade Into the Background
by GabrielsLoveSlaveLokiFTWincest
Summary: Adastiel! It's a Song!Fic and I edit some of Ne-Yo's words. SAD! Heartbroken!Dean and past Destiel. Adam and Cas get married and Dean crashes their wedding.


_He looks so good in that white tux, at the far end of the aisle. Standing where I should be standing, some other man, on his face there's a smile._

Castiel stood there looking ethereal, heavenly... divine. His ice-blue eyes popped against the monochrome background of his obsidian hair and perfectly tailored white tuxedo. He wore a sapphire rose on his lapel. With a smile on his face, he gazed into his future husband's eyes.

Adam Milligan was dressed in a pure white button up and charcoal vest that swallowed his scrawny body. It hurt Dean's eyes to see his half-brother dressed like that. Adam also wore a blue rose with some type of flowering weed in the lapel of his vest. His sandy hair was cut short and his blue-grey eyes were filled with adoration as he gazed into his angel's eyes.

_I just walked in sat down silent, I stood outside for awhile._

_Wondering why did I come here, face it you messed up and now. He's with somebody else._

Dean stood there by the great doors of the church, watching Castiel vow, "I do." Nothing had ever hurt him as badly as those two words did. With those words, Cas was forever taken from him. The angel had moved on while Dean was still stuck. But he'd fucked up. Cas would always drop everything and come running whenever Dean needed his help, but Dean never listened. Whenever the angel asked, the hunter never helped.

Cas had needed and trusted him. Dean was the one who had started the sexual relationship and there never had been an emotional side because he couldn't handle talking about his feelings. Cas would always try, saying, "I love you," hoping Dean would one day say it back. The most he'd get for his effort was a "me too," and a fidgety grin until the conversation changed. It went on for a few years, until the angel grew tired of waiting and left him.

_And now all I can do is smile and fade into the background._

_I'll say congratulations and I'll fade into the background._

He watched as that bastard Adam said, "I do." By the time the priest pronounced the angel and his half-brother husbands, Dean was in tears. He left the church before the ceremony was over, heading for the reception. At least he could get free alcohol to numb the pain, if only for a little while. The reception was only a few minutes away. He was there before he wanted to be.

_Such a lovely reception, I sit here sipping rosé. Then we catch eyes for a second, both of us smile then quickly look away. Funny you don't know what you got, till you ain't got it no more. Put down my glass, grab a bottle. I throw it back and I shout, he's with somebody else!_

Dean sat down at the bar, ordered some wine, and chugged it as the wedding party started to arrive. Castiel and Adam were at the forefront, a long stream of friends behind them. It was surprising how many friends they had as neither of them had any living family besides Sam and himself. Dean found himself staring at the angel who was smiling and laughing as he approached the area. He had forgotten that Cas was sensitive to stares and could sense them. The newly married man snapped his head to look in Dean's direction.

Their eyes met. Dean let out a gasp as he stared into those eyes he so loved. The almost pained expression on Castiel's face at the sight of him hurt. The angel gave a forced smile then looked away. In that instant, Dean's heart crumbled into a million shards. He felt himself begin to cry again as he grabbed the nearest bottle and left the bar. Dean struggled to get a hold on himself as he stumbled around.

_And now all I can do is smile and fade into the background._

_I'll say congratulations and I'll fade into the background._

"Dean!" Instinctively, he raised his head, recognizing the voice too late. It was Adam and he was looking directly at him, so there could be no escape. Adam's cold eyes always reminded Dean of a diseased pigeon he once saw foaming outside his cracked motel window. The newly married man approached Dean, who hurriedly wiped his tears and put the bottle behind his back. It didn't fool Adam. "Dean, why are you here?" The blond spoke in a frigid tone that made Dean shiver.

"Why can't I be? I just came to congratulate the happy couple." Dean knew that was not true and he knew Adam could tell.

"Well, thanks. We will be very happy, but we don't want you here, Dean. You're making Cas uncomfortable, and I won't allow it. Please leave."

"Making _him_ uncomfortable? I don't believe it." Dean took a swig of the wine he'd swiped and turned to sidestep Adam.

Adam glared. "You better believe it and_ get the fuck out of here_." He whispered the last part in a threatening tone, but Dean was too drunk and upset to stop.

"Make me."

"Fine." Adam called the security guards who threw Dean out and kept an eye on him until he left the area.

_Sure hate to fade into the background._

He walked down the street, sobbing blindly as he reminisced about his first time with Cas. It had been the best moment of his life. The night that he took Cas to the strip club and failed to get him laid there. When they had gotten to the car, he'd just started the car up. The angel had grabbed his wrist, making him freeze. "_Dean, you said you wouldn't let me die a virgin. It didn't work out in there, so I'm still one. Why can't we have sex?"_ It had been asked completely innocent, as Cas had no idea about the personal nature of sex.

_Ohhh ohhhh Ohhh Ohhhh Ohhhh ohhh ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh_

He hadn't been able to find the words to say no, so he just gave in and kissed Cas. The angel had mewled when he pulled away, his sapphire orbs glowing with desire. Once Dean was sure Cas wanted it, he moved them to the backseat and slowly stripped the man, and finally, making love to him. Cas had been tense, but trusting and willing to undergo any pain. _"I trust you, Dean. You won't hurt me."_

When Dean finally entered Cas, the angel moaned and let loose in an incredibly surprising and sexy manner. He dug his fingers into Dean's shoulders and moaned loudly, his body tight around Dean's cock as he panted and moved with Dean. It wasn't long before they were both coming. Castiel came first, yelling Dean's name at the top of his lungs as he shuddered and spasmed around him. Dean came mere seconds later, moaning Castiel's name. When they had calmed, Dean pulled out and they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, not waking until the sun came up.

Dean laughed bitterly as he walked. In the end he _had_ hurt Castiel, in a way that was unforgivable. Now he'd lost him forever. He'd lost his meaning, what made him happy. He'd lost his lover and his best friend and knew now that he'd never regain his angel. _Not his angel. Cas was Adam's now._

_He's with somebody else! And now all I can do is smile and fade into the background..._

_I'll say congratulations and I'll fade into the background..._

_~The End~_


End file.
